time in the adventure
by maniki
Summary: this is a story about Fin walking up in the place of Fionna. he meets all the people like they are as different genders. What happens when he starts to feel something for Marshall. guy x guy you are warned! p.s. I do not own any of the characters or the tv show. enjoy! (B.T.W. i accidentally put one n in Finn. sorry.)


Reversed adventure

I awoke in my bed. I stretched and rolled off the bed. Anther good day to go adventure. Maybe I can go see princess bubblegum today. I walk over to Jake to wake him up,

"yo! Jake come on- whoa! Jake why are you a girl?!" I shrieked in surprise. Jake turned over and looked at me. He stood up real fast and yelled.

"fionna! What happened?!" I looked at Jake in horror.

"who is Fionna?" Jake sat me down and explained what had happened. The ice queen had put a magic spell on me that had swapped Fiona and I to each others dimensions. "so, I have to gwt the ice king... I mean queen to switch us back again?" cake told me that, that might work. As we head out the door to go see prince gumball _ (which is what they call him for some reason) _we bumped into marshall. I screamed. "wh-!why is Marceline a guy?" Marceline looked at me in confusion.

"cake why does he look like Fiona?" cake sat down and explained it to him. Than I finally realized. All the genders here are opposite than were I live! Wait... that means that bubblegum is a-. I jumped up and yelled,

"wait! My sweet princess bubblegum is a guy?!" they both looked at me and laughed. Marshall was the first person to reply,

"dude! Wait wait wait... did you just call the prince a girl," he asked raising his eyebrow in amusement. My face flushed in anger.

"**well excuse me that you guys are all girls in my world. And , and cake!? Your Jake!** I stormed off in rage. Marshall looked over to cake and said,

"wow, they both have the same sparky attitude,"

"yep," cake said looking back at Marshall. He looked at the area in which I ran off to and said.

"well... this is going to get interesting," after a couple of minutes they got up and followed me to make sure that I don't get in trouble. I was running thru the forest when I stopped. I leaned against a tree and slide back to the bottom. I winced as it left scrapes that I could feel bleeding on to my shirt. I sat there and started to think.___**Why does ice princess want me to be here? Wait.. why did she want Fionna to leave.**_ After a while I heard the sound of a leaf crunch behind me. I reached for my sword and whipped around. Right as I did that a pink figure jumped out in front of me. I let out a cry and swing my sword at it. When the sword stop I opened my eyes. It was the prince bubblegum.

"wow so that is what princess bubblegum looks like as a guy...," I started to laugh and said,

"nice one Fionna! Now are you coming to the castle?" I stared at him,

"um, prince I'm fin..." just than a dark shadow loomed over us. I closed my eyes and I was levitating. Marshall had his arms around my chest grinning like a dork.

"sorry prince this is mine," I looked at him and waited for him to realize. His face turned red.

" oh god! No! That is not what I meant! prince this is fin," after a while we had to explain the story all over again. Finally prince bubblegum understood and than invited us over to his castle. Wanting to see what the castle would look like I said that I would like top go. The whole way we talked. "hey fin, don't you think that a bunny hat I weird for a guy?" he said laughing. I looked at him and yelled,

"that does not concern you does it?" I stomped off and in front of all of them. I found my way to the castle. It looked exactly like princess bubblegum's castle. _** I guess gender doesn't change what you like.**_ I walked up to the castle door and waited for them to finally reach he doors. When we all got there and began the party no one would look at me. I walked up the the ledge outside. I sighed as I looked at the moon. It was beautifully white as it glowed in the darkness. The party was lively and here I am standing in a balcony looking at the moon in silence. I started to make a depressed laugh.

"are you ok? Why are you out by yourself?" Marshall said coming up to stand next to me. I let out a sigh and answered, " do you know what it is like to wake up in a different dimension where the only person you have known for your hole life turns out to be someone else and all of your friends don't even know you?" I asked dropping my head down to look at my shoes.

" no I don't know what that feels like but I know what it feels like to have no friends and everyone hate you. I am sorry that I thought you were Fionna," I lifted my head to stair him in the eyes.

"no... I'm sorry I am putting my frustrations on you and I am sorry to cause I thought you were Marceline," Marshall giggled and leaned onto me. I held my head to his chest and hummed.

"this always calmed down Fionna when she got to upset," he smiled. My face turned red from the blushing. My heart started to pump faster and faster in my chest. I hope that he couldn't feel it.

"my isn't your heart beating fast?" he leaned my face up and kissed me. Just than my heart fluttered. Did I like Marshall?

**Thank you for reading! B.T.W. I don't watch adventure time so don't get mad if I got anything wrong! hope you enjoyed bye bye!**


End file.
